Various types of processing systems perform multiple tasks associated with a particular processing operation. As processing operations become more complex, more tasks are needed to complete the operations. Existing systems use application programs to perform specific processing operations. As a processing operation becomes more complex, the application program that performs the processing operation also becomes more complex. Each modification of the processing operation (e.g., the addition of more tasks) further increases the complexity of the application program. The management and modification of these complex application programs can be difficult and time consuming.